Gabrielle Solis
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Eva Longoria Parker }} Biography Gabrielle is vain, shallow, and materialistic, but underneath she is thoughtful and caring, and loves her friends on Wisteria Lane dearly and will always help in a crisis. She tends to be reckless and acts first then thinks later, often thinking of herself before others, but regretting it later and making amends. She is very attractive and has the ability to wrap men around her little finger. Early Life Gabrielle Marquez was born into a small town in Mexico on December 8th 1976, where her family was very poor and lived in a shack according to a season 6 episode. When she was five, her father was diagnosed with cancer and died. When she was 15 years old, she was sexually assaulted by her stepfather, Alejandro, and left home the next day. Unfortunately her mother blamed Gabrielle, thinking she was jealous. Five years later, she seduced a fashion photographer and became a model. Soon after, she attracted the affections of the rich Carlos Solis, who she married. Shortly after, they moved to Wisteria Lane in 2003. Season One Gabrielle Solis is having an affair with her teenage gardener John Rowland. Gabrielle feels that John treats her with love, unlike Carlos who is never there and is unwilling to discuss emotions. Carlos, however, suspects Gaby is cheating on him, and asks his mother, Juanita, to visit and keep an eye on Gabrielle. She does her best to keep Juanita busy but Juanita photographs Gabrielle with John. John chases her for the camera but, not looking where she is going, is hit by a car driven by Andrew Van de Kamp (who was drunk) and slips into a coma. Gabrielle disposes of the camera but is forced to confess to John's mother, Helen, about the affair after Helen assumed John was sleeping with Susan. Gabrielle learns that she is pregnant, as a result of Carlos swapping her birth control pills with sugar pills. She almost leaves him after discovering the truth but blackmails him into taking care of the baby in return for her testimony at his trial for gay hate crimes. Just as the trial is about to end however, John tells Carlos about their affair and that he could be the father of Gaby's baby. In a fit of rage, Carlos goes after John, and is convicted for the hate crimes, leaving Gabrielle in an uncertain situation. Season Two Carlos is in jail and unwilling to forgive Gabrielle for her affair. Eventually she apologizes, and he forgives her. Gabrielle loses the baby after falling down the stairs while running away from Caleb Applewhite, who had broken into her house. After Carlos is released from prison, he and Gabrielle try for another baby, but discover she cannot get pregnant because of the injuries she suffered when she miscarried. She and Carlos try to adopt, but Helen Rowland worked for the adoption agency, and as revenge for Gaby's affair with John, tells them she would make sure that they never adopt a child. Next, the couple tries to adopt pole-dancer Libby Collins's daughter, who they name Lily, but Libby changes her mind and takes her daughter back. Finally they ask their maid, Xiao-Mei, to be their surrogate after she admits that she is in danger of being deported. Xiao-Mei gets pregnant but Gabrielle finds out that she and Carlos are having an affair. Following this, she surprisingly does not blow up at Carlos. She kicks him out but tells Xiao Mei that she is staying with her until the baby is born. Season Three Xiao-Mei's baby is born on Orson and Bree Hodge's wedding day. Much to their horror, they see that the baby is black and consequently isn't Carlos and Gaby's child. The doctor admits that the wrong embryo was transferred in Xiao-Mei but Carlos and Gaby's embryo didn't take so the baby was given to its biological parents and Carlos and Gabrielle divorced. Gabrielle changed her last name back to Marquez. She decided to go back to modeling but discovered she was now too old and began mentoring young girls in beauty pageantry instead. She also returned to the dating scene, first dating the father of one of the pageant girls, and then her "stalker", (Zach Young). Later, she met mayoral candidate Victor Lang, who pursued her despite her insistence that she wasn't interested. She eventually accepted his proposal, and they married, although shortly afterward she overheard Victor saying that he married her because she would be good for the "Latino vote" in the upcoming election for governor, and, distraught, went to Carlos for comfort (who, in the meantime, had been dating Edie Britt). Season Four Gabrielle and Carlos planned to escape together; however, Edie staged a suicide attempt, and Carlos felt that he could not leave her, though he continued the affair. They were discovered when Edie hired a private detective and she showed the photos to Victor. He took Gabrielle out on a boat trip, where she assumed he was going to murder her, so she hit him over the head with an oar and called Carlos for help. They fought Victor and he fell overboard, nowhere to be seen and presumed dead, but was later found, washed up and claiming to have amnesia to everyone but Gabrielle. She decided, after Victor threatened her, to leave town with Carlos, but this turned out to be unnecessary - Victor was killed during the tornado which hit Wisteria Lane. In the aftermath, (which also blinded Carlos), Gabrielle and Carlos remarried. Due to an accident during the tornado, Carlos has lost his sight which causes some tension in his marriage with Gabrielle. In the end, she is willing to be there for him and care for him even though he is now blind. When Gabrielle and Carlos discover Ellie, the woman renting their spare room, of being a drug dealer, they attempt to keep the money she left behind for themselves. Gabrielle also helps the other housewives protect Katherine from the cops after she shoots Wayne. Five-year jump Five years in the future, Gabrielle’s life changed dramatically. Despite previous medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice(Juanita and Celia Solis). She is initially shown as being worn down, having gained some weight and taken on massive responsibilities that her blind husband cannot assist her with. She and Carlos are essentially “broke” and Carlos became a massage therapist. Gaby is shown ill-adjusted to her new life. Season Five Both of her daughters, Juanita and Celia, are overweight. While this concerns Gaby, Carlos seems to be less worried. Early in the season, Carlos is told that he will regain his sight, worrying Gabrielle as she fears Carlos will no longer find her attractive, so she begins a slow transition towards her former appearance. It seems to be that Gabrielle was pregnant with Juanita right before the five-year jump because she is 4 1/2 years old. When Carlos’s vision is restored, Gabrielle’s efforts throughout the past five years do not go unnoticed. She had sold nearly all her designer wardrobe in order to keep her family afloat. Carlos ultimately quits his job as a masseur and takes a high-paying business job so that he can support his family as Gabrielle did. With a large income and more relaxed lifestyle, Gabrielle succeeds her goal of regaining her former beauty but realizes motherhood and years of looking after Carlos has changed her for the better. Gabrielle also covers up for Carlos's boss, Bradley, when she discovers he is having an affair. She does it so Carlos will receive a higher wage and more time off. Eventually Gabrielle comes to her senses and tells his wife, Maria. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are horrified to learn that Maria killed Bradley when he told her that he was leaving her for his mistress. Gabrielle later gets jealous when Carlos hires his ex girlfriend, Lucy, as his right hand lady in the company which he took over from Bradley. Gabrielle gets Lynette a job with them so she can spy on Carlos and Lucy. In the next episode, Gabrielle gets fed up with Carlos being at work all the time, due to Lucy's orders that everyone has to work more hours. Gabrielle is happy when Carlos decides to let Lucy go due to the way she treats people. Gabrielle is highly affected by the death of Edie Britt and remembers the friendly competitions for men they once had. She recalls Edie insisting that she wouldn't survive past fifty and is saddened to realize that Edie was right. At the conclusion of the season, Gaby agrees to take in Carlos's teenage niece, Ana, who was being raised by Aunt Connie. Ana immediately tests Gaby's patience when she is asked to do some chores, she instead gets the Scavo boys to clean the house because "they asked to hang out with her". Season Six Ana continues to test Gaby's patience by wearing inappropriate clothes to school, stealing money from her purse, and sneaking out of the house at night, which causes Gaby to refuse to become Ana's legal guardian. However, when Ana reveals her intentions of rushing through life, Gaby sees herself in her and signs the paperwork officially becoming Ana's legal guardian, 24/7. Ana thinks Gaby is too mean, and Gaby explains that she wishes someone had been mean to her at Ana's age. When John Rowland returns, this causes some problems with Gabrielle and Carlos. He thinks that she still wants to look nice for her ex-lover. When Gaby shows up at John's restaurant (which is where Carlos is having his business dinner) she doesn't put any effort into her look. She tells Carlos that she has stood by him for 11 years. She stayed with him when he was poor, blind and when he "knocked her up twice." When Ana begins to fall for John, Gaby intervenes and tells John to stay away. He then tells her he was only flirting with Ana to see if she still had feelings for him. He then offers for her to run off with him and his new found wealth. He then kisses Gaby just as Ana walks in. She then later confesses her past affair with John to Ana, and the two finally mend fences as Gaby declares her love for Carlos. Gaby then gives her answer to John when she sends a photo strip of them together, torn right down the middle. When Gabrielle finds out Lynette is pregnant, she is angered her friend kept this secret rather than risk her job. She does try to make peace but when Lynette sues Carlos, she angrily rejects their friendship. In "Boom Crunch", while Gabrielle and Lynette are fighting during a Christmas block party, a plane crash-lands on Wisteria Lane. Lynette pushes Celia out of the path of the plane. In "You Gotta Get a Gimmick" Gabrielle told Carlos the reason she didn't want to be reminded of her Mexican heritage-because of how poor she was and she never wanted her girls to know she lived like that. Carlos told her they should know where their mother came from and the sacrifice their people made, to which Gabrielle agreed. Gaby got involved into the Bolen's secret when she overhears Angie and Nick discussing about their covers. Later, in "Chromolume No. 7, when Angie and Gaby traveled to New York, Gaby was treated badly by her old co-workers, super-models Heidi Klum and Paulina Porizkova, she had realizes that she had married to Carlos because her career was on the verge of failure. While traveling back to Fairview, Angie reveals to Gaby that Patrick Logan, the "very bad guy" she's been running away from, it's actually Danny's father. In "We All Deserve to Die", Gaby decides to donate eggs to Bob and Lee so they can have a child but after changes her mind, leading them to break up. When Mike begins to experience financial troubles, Susan offers to help him, but he rejects her money. Susan thinks Mike is too proud to use his wife's money; however, Mike's debt is far greater than Susan realizes, and he accepts a loan from his friend and Gabrielle's husband, Carlos. Susan inherited a piano from an aunt, but she wants Gaby to think she and Mike bought it for $30,000 since she's jealous that Gaby always brags about how much money she and Carlos spend. Gaby offered afternoon sex to Carlos in exchange of a ski house in Aspen. Carlos bluffs and says they can't afford it because of a top-secret business deal. That's enough for Gaby to go see their business manager to find out about the deal. Utilizing her own special brand of blackmail, she gets him to tell her about Carlos's loan to Mike. Instead of going straight to anger, she feels compassion for Susan and Mike. Once she learns about the Delfinos' financial troubles, she drops by with a few bags of groceries for Susan. In a case of really bad timing, Susan decides to show Gaby her new piano — and to brag about the "cost." At first, Gaby plays it cool, but of course she ends up blabbing about the $50,000 loan and her lack of a ski house in Aspen. Before Susan calls Mike, though, Gaby thinks they should have some fun at their doofus husbands' expense. Over dinner, Gaby pulls Mike aside and says that she thinks Carlos is having an affair. Meanwhile, Susan is wearing a very low-cut blouse and is playing the part of the mistress very well. She "confesses" that she told Carlos that she would sleep with him if he lent Mike the money. Naturally, Carlos and Mike are befuddled, just long enough for Gaby and Susan to come clean about their little scheme. Ultimately, Mike apologizes and shows Susan all his paperwork. Gaby saves the Bolen family and is the one to say goodbye to them when they are leaving for Atlanta (and Danny New York). Bree finally tells Gaby about the hit and run accident that happened 10 years before. A former nurse from the maternity ward at Fairview hospital, named Terresa Pruitt, is admitted as a patient. In flashback scenes she is shown working during the births of Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette's children (although it is not known which children she cared for). Terresa admits to a visiting priest that she didn't retire from the hospital; she quit because of guilt. He offers to take her confession, but she tells him that she does not want what she is about to say to remain private, as it must be put right. The priest then proceeds to a hospital directors office. Terresa has passed away, but not before telling him her secret. The director calls in lawyers, one of whom states that he knows the family affected by the secret, they live on Wisteria Lane. He then worries how he will be able to tell the family that the child they have been raising isn't their own. The child might be Juanita or Celia. Season Seven Gabrielle is told the truth of Andrew killing Carlos' mother but decides to keep it quiet, fearing Carlos' reaction and not wanting to hurt him. She is unaware of Carlos learning that Juanita was switched at birth with another baby and that Carlos is keeping that secret from her. Relationships Carlos Solis TBA John Rowland TBA Victor Lang TBA Trivia *Gabrielle is seen smoking in the Pilot episode of Desperate Housewives. But she is not seen smoking again in the show, it is presumed she gave up after the birth of her two children, Juanita and Celia. *The families of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis are from the Mexican city of Guadalajara. Category:Main characters Category:Housewives